Richard's Alien Adventures Ep 2: Robozuna
by hero101
Summary: You already heard of the New Show Robozuna. What Happens when Richard and his Companions launch into Space to the Planet of People and Robots.


Richard's Alien Adventures (S1 Ep 2)

* * *

5-29-2019.

On a Planet in a Far Away Galaxy. A World were People and Robots live together and entertained. I like to called the Planet: Zuna 1.

They have a Game called: Robozuna. Where 3 Combatabots goes against another team of 3 Combatabots fights and tries to score a goal in a hoop with a thud ball. But on the Planet Zuna 1 is a Robot like no other. His name is Mangle. He was built by Fronia and best friend with Ariston and a Team Member of Team Veradas.

But there is a Evil Corporation name: Corvus. Lead by a Emperor and a Cyborg Daughter to rule Zuna 1 and be the Head of the Robozuna games. Except for Team Veradas also plays as Superheroes in Disguise to fight Corvus and free the world. But this will be a new adventure when a group of Heroes takes flight.

As in the Test Labs where Susan and Mary are building a spacecraft and seek for life in the Universe along with their Apatosaurus Grandfather Longneck and the Hero of the Legendary Omnitrix(and not Ben 10) Richard Longneck.

"Finished. This Intergalactic Shuttle is ready" said Mary. Susan: "And what should we called it?". Mr. Black: "Ours". The Federal Agents Mr. Black and Mr. White walks in to claim the Shuttle for the Government. Mr. White: "We're here to confiscate this Spacecraft".

Susan/Mary: "Forget It". Mr. Black begs, "Come on. Please? Please?!". Susan/Mary: "(sigh)", Susan: "What happen this time?". Mr. Black: "Well? Your see,.. Uhh?", Mr. White: "Our Ship crashed again, and towed away for spare parts".

Susan/Mary: "Did you get the Keys from the General's Office?". Mr. Black and Mr. White smiles in worry and replied "Yes". Mary face palms, "What's it for this time?" Susan asked. Mr. Black: "The General plans to send Us to a Planet to is on the Outer Rim of the Milky Way Galaxy. Except Johnny just has to take the ship and used it for some kids toys and crashed it".

The Girls face palm, Susan/Mary: "Oh, Johnny". Speaking of which the Trouble Maker Johnny Test walks in with his dog Dukey. "I have a thing with,... Whoa!" He said as Johnny looks at the Newest Spacecraft. "Can I ride that one?". Mr. Black/Mr. White/Susan/Mary: "NO!".

Johnny then thinks, "Okay. I'll tell Dad you said hi" said Johnny as he walks off. Knowing to the Girls means telling Dad of the Ship and tell them to dismantle it so that way Johnny gets to fly it and crash another of their Invention again.

So Mary pulls out a Freeze Ray and fires on Johnny and making him frozen solid. Dukey taps the Ice Johnny. "Maybe you would you know? Put in something to stop Johnny from crashing?" said Dukey giving options. Susan/Mary: "Hmm?". Mary fires the Freeze Ray on the Agents who were about to get on board the ship and turn them into frozen solid too, Susan/Mary: "Probably Not".

Some while later. Susan and Mary invites Grandpa Longneck and Richard into the Lab and be involve of their Test Flight. Dukey also comes when Susan persuade him with a Porterhouse Steak. "Are you sure this is Safe?" said Grandpa in his Human Adult Size Apatosaurus. "Of Course. This is the Chance of a Life Time to find life out there. Except for Darth Vegan's World" said Susan.

"That's what I'm afraid of" said Richard as he pulls out a sign for (Help).

Then the Ship goes for launch in 3, 2, 1, Blast Off. The Shuttle flies off from the Earth's Atmosphere as they are Zero Gravity. Grandpa looks out at the window and looks at the Stars and the Planets, "This is amazing", "You'll get used to it" said Richard as he tinkers with the Omnitrix and checking on which of the 10 Alien he'll use.

"Hang on tight. We're going to Lightspeed" said Susan as she pulls the Red Lever and then the Shuttle goes into Hyperspace fast. The Girls had their seat belts while Richard, Dukey, and Grandpa didn't, "That's Ludicrous Speed!" said Richard being flat.

"So this is what a Pancake feels like!" said Grandpa as he was flat as well. As for the Girls who are not flat, Susan/Mary: "Wheeeeeeeeeee!". Then the Ship stops to the Planet's concordance. Richard and Grandpa slides down to the metal ground of the ship. "I blame them for this" said Dukey as Grandpa nods.

So our Heroes have made it to Zuna 1 of the Outer Rim of Space. They fly down with Jammers on just in case someone tries to pick them up and lands on the Surface of the Planet.

They walk out on the side of the Ship as the Girls want to take a photo. But it looks like a Desert Wasteland. Richard looks around, "Not what I had in mind". Grandpa raise his head and looks around and then sees a town, "Theirs a Town not far from here".

"Alright Gang. Remember where we parked" said Richard as the Girls cloaked the Ship so no one can find it.

The Whole Town is filled with Humans and Robots alike. The Girls are amazed by the robots while Grandpa was gawking. "Humans and Robots living together? What are the Odds?" said Richard. Then Richard sees a poster and pulls it off and reads. "Robozuna. Battle of the Games".

Richard look at the Girls and Grandpa, "What are you thinking of?" said Grandpa. "I think I should what the Scenery" said Richard as he follows some people to this Robozuna Games. "I guess it's only Us now?" said Mary as Grandpa sticks with the Girls. Susan: "Dukey. Stay here and guard the Ship". "On it" said Dukey with his thumb up.

At the Robozuna Arena. Richard got his way in the Building and takes a seat. Soon He watches the Clash of Bots. It was amazing, 3 Bots clash for the control of the Thud Ball and scoring it. The only Bot Richard was looking at is a Orange Robot known as Mangle of Team Veradas.

Mangle knocked that big robot like nothing and scores into the hoop. Judge: "Robo! Robo! Zuna! Mangle just handle Team Veradas the Score and the Game". Judge Bot: "You said it".

Mangle waved for the crowd, including Sparks and Clunk. Mangle then turns around for another wave and then stops when he saw the 13 Year Old Kid with the White and Black Shirt (Ben 10 Original Classic). Mangle stares at the Boy as Richard is getting worried, "Okay?" He said as he gets up and exits the building. Mangle did the same thing.

Team Veradas cheers for their newest win. "Great Job everyone. Keep this up and we might even just make it to the finals" said Lanaston. "Don't worry, Coach. We'll get the Bots ready for the next game" said Ariston. Lanaston laught, "Slow it down, Ariston. There's a Time and a Place for that. For now, you and the team can have some rest". Everyone agrees.

As the team leaves with the Comababots on a break. Mangle's Prefferal Vision sees something from his right and turns. Looking at the Spectators leaving the Arena and along them is the Boy with the White and Black shirt walking out. Then Mangle zooms in to him and then the Device on his wrist. Mangle turns to the team like they didn't notice he was there. So Mangle walks after the kid.

Mangle follows the boy into town and lead him to a ally. The kid who is Richard sits down and pats his stomach, "I should have brought sometime to eat" Richard said as just his luck a cart of food was coming by.

But he can't be caught, "This looks like a job for XLR8" said Richard as he looks at the Omnitrix and pops open the Cylinder. Mangle hiding in a corner was watch what he's doing and looked at the weird device.

Richard looks for XLR8 and when he did he slams it down and a Green Flash gives out and Mangle not a human can look through the flash as Richard change from human into the Black and Green lines and a White on the front known as Upgrade. Plus he still has his human voice only mechanized.

"Really?! I said XLR8!, not Upgrade! Stupid Watch!" said Richard/Upgrade as he looks at the Cart as it is metal with tech. "Oh Well. I'll do of what I have" He said as he walks but carefully without being seen. Mangle couldn't believe his robot eyes, a Human that can turn into a different creature in his town. But he can't tell Ariston or the others, They'll won't believe him. So Mangle watches.

The Galvanic Mechamorph jumps on the crate and hides in the controls. While that's happening, Corvus Robot Centurions were coming over to the guy with the crate, "Halt. Where are you taking this crate?", Salesmen: "I was taking them to the Supply Shop". Centurion: "You are not authorized without payment to Corvus. Hand it over".

Before that happens. A black goo with green lines pops out of a head with a green circle eye, "You know that's what I would say greedy" said Richard/Upgrade as he shifts the crate into a bigger black green crate with 4 spider legs. The guy yells and runs away.

Richard/Upgrade: "You want this. You can taste it". He shifts the front of him a cannon that fires ice at the Centurions as they go down. Upgrade crawls to the supply guy and comes out to the Upgrade body form and the crate just normal.

"Your turn to get morphed" said Richard/Upgrade as he jumps and made contact with a Centurion as it get cover with green and black goo. Soon it was a green and black Centurion Bot. Then Upgrade opens his chest to release 3 venom bots that would explode. Richard/Upgrade: "Bye-Bye". BOOM!

Upgrade turns to find more Centurions of 14 or 20 coming at him, "You too, huh?" Upgrade said as he fires the exploding venom bots at all of them and explodes one by one. BOOM! Upgrade moves out of the Centurion he was controlling and fell too.

What Upgrade did as the Whole Town is cheering for him. Upgrade turns to the crate and walks over to open and pick up 2 or 3 wrap food, "Mind if I have these?". "Yes please. Their on the house" said the supply man. "Thanks" said Richard/Upgrade as he walks away. Mangle follows him to the alleyway.

After Mangle left for the black goo creature. Team Veradas runs in and looks around, "What happen in here" said Trike. Liva walks over to one of the blown up Centurion and pick up some purple scrap, "There at least 20 Centurions here then. But they all got destroyed at once?". Ariston walks to Liva, "Whoever or What Combabot did this knows what he's doing". Lanaston walks to the supply man, "What happen here?".

"Oh I was delivering some food supplies to the Supply Shop when the Centurions told Me that I have no authorization with them without pay and somehow something was inside of the crate and attacked the Guards" said the supply man.

"What was it?" Lanaston said, "It was a Goo-like Create that's Black and has Green lines and White on the front of it's body. Whatever it was, It was merging with my crate and then merged with one of those Centurions against their own and made some updates on those venom bots to explode on contact".

Lanaston was thinking, "Did you know where it went?". Supply Man: "Well not excatly. But he did ask for some of my food and left. We would owe It a big thanks for scraping those Centurions" he said as he walks away with of whats left of the food, -3 to the Shop.

Lanaston was thinking, "A Creature that merges with Machines? Hows that possible?" said Ariston walks towards his Coach. Lanaston: "Must be some kind of a new bot that we never seen before. If it can do all of that. Then it would be worth for Corvus to take".

Trikes: "We also have another problem, Mangle's gone". Kind of think of it, Ariston didn't even mention while they were talking from the Arena. "Well. We better go find Him before he might get merged with the Goo-Bot" said Ariston as the team turn to him, "Goo-Bot?".

"What? If it's New. You gonna have a name for it" Ariston said as they agreed and walks away and passing some Familiar Heroes. Susan, Mary, and Grandpa looked at those people when they listen of a Goo-Bot that can merge with machines. "Sounds like Richard has went Upgrade and go Hero again" said Susan as Grandpa nodded, "I would suggest we find him". So the Heroes lefts to find Richard.

So back to Upgrade. In the alleyway, Mangle follows the tracks left by the shapeshift and finds the boy back to normal eating on his reward, "Well. It's not food from home, But I'll manage" said Richard as he eats.

Mangle was curious of the kid as he watched. But then Richard spotted the robot watching him and tries to use the Omnitrix, But it's still on red as it times out. "Hey! Stops following Me!" Richard said as Mangle is discovered. He did but one, come out and walked to him. Richard: "Hey, I'm warning you now to stop!".

So Mangle stops. Richard raised his brow, "Okay? Move back?". Somehow the Orange Robot walks back slowly. Richard: "Stop". Mangle stops. Richard then asked a question, "Why are you following me?". Mangle then play a recording: ["Really?! I said XLR8!, not Upgrade! Stupid Watch!"]. Richard was surprised as he was recording that, plus he knows who he is.

So Richard had no choice, "Get over here". So Mangle walks down and took a seat on the ground with his right arm as a support and his right leg out and looking at the Boy. It place his left arm on his chest Mangle: "My name is Mangle". Richard is just sitting there are stared at Him that he can talk like a normal human.

"My name is Richard" said Richard as he holds his hand out. Mangle reached his hand shakes. "What do you know? You do more act like a human". Mangle moves his head to the device and points at it, "What is that?". Richard looked at his left wrist, "Oh. Yes".

He holds his arm up and shows the watch, "This is called the Omnitrix". Mangle looks at the black and white watch, "Omni,.trix". "Yeah. Omnitrix. I allows me to turn into different aliens". Mangle reacted with a thunk as he heard of aliens, but real ones. So Mangle look up to the night sky, "Ariston said that there are life in the Stars" said Mangle.

Richard was surprised about Mangle never seen an alien. "Richard?! Richard?!" said an familiar voice. "I'm over here, Grandpa!" said Richard as the Old Apatosaurus with the Test Twins in tow comes in font of the 2. "I thought I told you to never wander off after that game you went" said Grandpa. "Actually, We didn't this time" said Susan. Grandpa: "Oh, Right. My mistake", "But what's with that robot here?" said Mary pointing at Mangle.

Mangle: "My name is Mangle". "He followed me here and I don't where he belongs to" Richard explained. "Mangle saw Richard turn into goo thing" said Mangle as he plays the recording again: ["Really?! I said XLR8!, not Upgrade! Stupid Watch!"]. "This is what I was afraid of. We can't take him back unto we erased his memories of Richard turning into an alien" said Grandpa.

Richard got up and place himself in front of Mangle, "Like that's gonna happen. Remember that Tetrax and Azmuth knew who I am? How's he different?". The Girls were puzzled as their Cousin is protecting a robot, Susan/Mary: "Who are You?!".

Grandpa: "Richard. I know you just met him, but what will anyone think if they if out from his memory banks? Even to you archenemies". Mangle stands up over towering Richard, "Mangle a Combatabot. Mangle Special" said Mangle as Grandpa and the Twin's jaws were dropped. "Now do you believe me?" said Richard as they nodded yes.

"Mangle knows how to keep secrets. Richard is Friend to Mangle" Mangle said as he pats Richard on the back. Then Mangle sees over head a Storm coming, "Oh-No". The Heroes turned to see a thunder storm. Susan: "It's just a thunder storm". Mangle walks in front of Susan, "Not normal storm when striking metal objects. Bots and other metal attracts lightning".

Richard gets the picture and looks on the building roof as their made of metal and it's not safe. "Mangle's right. The building's roofs are metal and means some of the robots here are not lightning proof. So that means that people will get hurt".

The Storm alarm is activated as everyone in town runs away to a shelter will Corvus just leaves town to get crushed. Ariston: "Mangle?! Mangle?! Where are you?!". Liva takes Ariston's arm, "Ariston let's go!". Liva and Ariston meets up with the rest of Team Veradas to get in to the town shelter.

Wind were blowing hard but not yet to carry people. Richard: "Grandpa. I need eyes and ears on the changes in the storm, Twins. I need you to build a lot of Lightning Prods. Mangle and I will protect and escort people into the shelter".Susan/Mary: "How are you gonna do that, Longneck?". Richard grin, "I'll improvise" He said.

(Johnny Test intro theme)

Richard activates the Omnitrix and search for XLR8 again and slaps on it. The Omnitrix glows green as Richard now turns into the Speed Alien= XLR8. XLR8: "Mangle. Let's go". He close his mask, grabs Mangle and speeds off.

People are still in the town running for their lives. Ariston: "Mangle?! Mangle?!". Ariston is still looking for his robot. Then out of the blue and black. Mangle appears in front of the teen. "Mangle here, Ariston" he said. Ariston goes to Mangle and hugs him. After that Mangle grabs Ariston and head towards the Shelter, "Mangle?! What are you doing?!".

XLR8 was doing fast work of people getting in the Shelter on by one. The Girls have been building a lot of lightning prods in minutes, "Yep. That should do it" said Mary. Then a blur of XLR8 stops to look at the prods, "Nice Work". "We still need to put those prods on those tall buildings" said Susan pointing at those tall buildings.

XLR8 looks to Susan, "Got it" he said as he runs and grabs the prods to and place them on the buildings one by one. Grandpa is looking at the skies to find lightning and what a shock. Lightning comes to town, "Run!" said as Grandpa runs for cover when lightning bolts come down to strike any metal. Richard's plans worked as the lightning pods are getting hit and not the bot or roofs.

Mangle reaches the shelter. "Come on, Mangle!" said Sparks, "You can make it" said Clunk. Mangle looks up to see a lightning ready to hit and can't risk getting Ariston electrocuted. So Mangle toss Ariston to Sparks as the lightning strikes Mangle and short circuited his entire body and he fall down on his back. "Mangle? NO!" Ariston yells as he tries to go to him.

XLR8 stops and looks at Mangle and then one of those mountains is about to crush him. XLR8 goes faster to reach Mangle's leg and drag him before the boulder hit and Richard replaces Mangle with Mangle's Brother Probot that now looks like Mangle and has the Same Memory of Mangle and now crushed. Just in time as well as XLR8 has been turned back into Richard and covered Mangle from the dust.

The storm has passed as it may not come back for another 5 years. The robots of the town helps out the Combatabots as they lift the boulder and revealing Pro/Mangle in good condition. But like the Real Mangle, His circuits were fried.

Weeks has passed as Pro/Mangle is fixed with Mangle's Memories in tow. Making it hard for anyone to tell the differences between a fake and real. But Ariston is still happy that he got his Mangle back. In the Robozuna's Hall of Fame. (I don't know if they have one) a Picture of Richard in Human raise the Omnitrix with Grandpa, Susan, Mary, and Mangle in it.

Back in the Robozuna games. It was Team Veradas vs Team Corvus again. Pro/Mangle is like he's Mangle before the lightning strike as he score the goal for the win. Crowd: " Mangle! Mangle! Mangle!Mangle! Mangle!".

Judge: "Robo! Robo! Zuna! Mangle is back and he's never better!". Sparks and Clunk raise Mangle in the air as Mangle raise his fist to the air.

(Johnny Test Ending Credits)

In the Air is the Shuttle that is still invisible hovering about the Arena. The Heroes with the real Mangle watched as his brother score a victory. "Brother made Ariston proud" said Mangle. "Nope. You made Ariston proud" said Richard as he is right. Mangle's memories are a part of Probot.

Then Mangle looks at the Red Lever, "What's this?" said Mangle as he grabs the lever. The rest reacted: "DON'T PULL ON THAT!". Too Late as Mangle pulls the lever and the Shuttle blasts off to Ludicrous Speed and shoots out fireworks. "Whoa! I'd didn't expect that to happen" said the Judge. "Now that's how you end a game" said the Judge Bot as he fist bump and pushed his partner to the ground.

The Shuttle goes faster to the speed of light on their way back to Earth. This time Everyone has no seat belts and their all on the back wall and all flat. "At least it auto lands on Earth!" said Mary. "Oh Joy!" said Richard. As the 5 Heroes all look at the flat Mangle as he is laughing.

Mangle: "HA! HA! HA! HA! Ah! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! AHH! HA! HA! HA! HA!". Grandpa: "At least he's having fun", "But did you at least got me a steak?" Dukey asking. Richard/Mary/Susan: "SHUT UP!". Mangle: "(Laughing)".

So Richard, Susan, Mary, and Grandpa has a new teammate named: Mangle as they would continue their journey through new worlds and save the universe.

The End.

* * *

**The End. To read more on Richard's Newest Alien Adventures with Susan, Mary,Mangle and Grandpa Longneck. Go to hero101 on Fanfiction.**


End file.
